


Reversed Blade

by Sorlteny



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Charle & Hunter Morris AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny
Summary: Hunter Morris did a great job at hiding Vampire Charle from other hunters or citizens...but there was an unexpected variable.
Relationships: Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Vampire Charle & Hunter Morris AU- settings created by Asteria!
> 
> This fic starts from the point where Charle and Morris already became close to each other. If this is your first time reading a fic about this AU, I strongly recommend to read other fics about this AU! You'll be able to find them in Pixiv and Twitter. I also got a lot of help using them as references for this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I rushed when I was translating this one, so there must be some mistakes, please just read it lightly ToT

"I'm sorry, but is this Mr. Dietrich's residence? Is anyone here?"

Charle looks away from the book he was reading. Morris hasn't come back yet. It's certainly strange for someone to visit Morris' house at such a late hour, but it isn’t entirely new either. After considering a short answer to the visitor, Charle quickly returns to the book, concluding it shouldn’t be urgent. Ever since Charle began to live at Morris' house, he has rarely left the house alone. In the first place, he couldn't go out during the day, and at night he spent most of his time with Morris. Also, since Morris have had to hide Charle from the Vampire Hunters’ Association, he had to keep his face as low as possible—anyone could suspect his identity if he showed too much of himself going in and out of Morris’ house. Therefore, though nearly no one was aware of the fact that Charle is a vampire, going out of Morris’ house was an event very rare to Charle.

"Is no one there? It's an urgent matter for Mr. Dietrich!"

...But an exception must be made this time. In fact, Charle did answer the people who came here for urgent matters a few times. No one questioned who he was, since they had to leave in a hurry anyway.

Charle gets up from his seat, straightens his clothes and sets out to the garden. Morris' house was not as large or as fancy as Charle’s old mansion, but it was quite neat and well-equipped. It was partly because Charle added some of the furniture after completely moving here to live.

"Mr. Dietrich is not here right now. May I ask what the urgent matter is?"

"I have something to give Mr. Dietrich right away. I brought it here, but it's top secret, so I can't leave it outside."

"Is that so…"

Charle opens the gate with a small sigh. He tries to hide his face, but that seems impossible. It won't matter much since all he has to do is get that ‘something’.

“..?”

All Charle could discover outside the open gate was the usual empty street. _I'm sure the guy I was just talking to is..._

“..!”

_Whip—_

Someone behind him suddenly wields something like a steel rod at Charle's back. Charle turns reflexively to avoid the blow. Charle is not a strong vampire because he doesn't drink enough human blood, but a vampire's physical ability is still quite good. Charle, who is a bookworm and quite skinny, is not an exception.

"...You, who are you?"

“……”

Of course the answer won’t come out that easily. _Then I'll have to find out myself—_

_Flick—_

After managing to avoid the second blow from the opponent, Charle develops an offensive run magic. However, his opponent is also formidable. He lightly avoids Charle's attack. _If so—_

"...Urgh...!"

Charle suddenly feels tremendous pain at his side and falls to the floor. Another man appears from behind him with a club. The man he was dealing with exchanges a look with the man who just appeared, and then hits Charle hard on the head. Charle, staggering, has no way to avoid the blow this time.

The last thing Charle sees in his fading vision are two pairs of bloody red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“How tiresome… especially for today…”

What more does a vampire hunter do, other than finding out where vampires are and handling them! Morris is such a famous hunter that everyone knows his name. However, the mass amount of paperwork waiting to be done is the same regardless of reputation. It would be much more meaningful to go out on the street right now to walk a little more and observe than to just sit at the desk and write meaningless words or scribbles as the dumb upper monkeys tell him to. The idiots have had all the hunters in the Vampire Hunters’ Association record the process of handling each incident, 'to use as a reference when dealing with vampires in the future’. He has told them a hundred times that such useless things are no help, but they’d never listen. Morris continues the paperwork, swallowing a curse over and over again. These seemingly endless damn documents are starting to show their bottoms, too.

After finishing the final paperwork, Morris puts down the pile of documents, sharp-tempered, and leaves the association building. The silver whip on his waist shines softly under the moonlight.

Usually, he’d already be at home. Maybe Charle is worrying for him at home. Charle always waits for him, reacting as if something big happens every time he comes late for home, though he always assures Charle that nothing’s wrong. Morris steps forward thinking that he will be nagged again.

Walking through the deserted streets of the night, Morris is lost in thoughts. These days, the atmosphere is quite chaotic due to the unusual outbreak of vampires in the area. That’s also the reason why he and several other hunters are staying at the Association building so late these days. For the same reason, he has asked Charle to take extra care of himself for a while. It's been a long time since he removed his doubts that Charle would covet the blood of other human, but if he gets caught up into something strange, Charle or himself would both be in an awkward position.

Sometimes Morris wonders what Charle might think in his deep thoughts about his 'job'. Although Charle is a vampire who is reluctant to drink other human’s blood, he is still a vampire, while Morris is a hunter who hunts such vampires. Neither Charles nor Morris talks about this outloud, but he thinks there must be something uncomfortable about staying with a hunter, who usually hunts his own species, every day. No matter how less there are interactions between Charle and the other vampires, the fact that the fellow vampires he had talked to die at the hands of his lover doesn’t seem to be a pleasant reality to Morris.

Only the sound of Morris' shoes resound on the quiet night streets. Before he realizes it, Morris' house begins to come into sight. He thinks he arrived a little earlier than usual. Perhaps he was in a hurry unconsciously.

"Charle! ...?"

The gate is slightly open.

"Charle! I've told you enough to be careful. How could you leave the gate open like this!"

No answer.

"Charle...?"

Charle should be jumping out to the garden as soon as he hears the voice of Morris. Does he want to play hide-and-seek? Morris closes the gate, trying to get rid of the strange feeling coming up deep from his mind.

"Charle! Come out right now!!”

The house is horribly tranquil and peaceful. The book Charle was reading is on the floor.

"Charle! Where the hell are you, when I'm so tired...”

"Charle! Charle...?”

"......? Where the hell...”

"......Charle...? Are you really not here...?”

“…!?”


	3. Chapter 3

Charle is locked in a cage when he opens his eyes. Charle tries to understand what just happened, calming his dizzy head.

His hands doesn’t move at his will, so he looks down just to find them handcuffed. His feet are also tied in chains, one end connected to the wall. The chains are a shiny metal, though not silver because his skin doesn't react even when exposed to it. But... the bars, even without direct touch, spreads out the cold soul energy which tells him they're made of silver. The view outside the cage pictures a common feature of a room of a mansion, so Charle guesses that the cage may have been improvised. They must have known that he is a vampire to make it silver…But who?

"Are you up at last?"

Charle turns his head to where the voice comes from. A bloody red pair of eyes on a creepy pale face.

He looks familiar… maybe he was one of the members of the social gatherings Charle attended as Earl Ceres.

"A vampire...?!"

"What are you so surprised about? Earl Ceres. Did you think it would be the Hunters’ Association, since you are a vampire too?”

Another woman appears behind the man who first appeared. Two red eyes and pale skin, equally stained with bloody red. She's a vampire. Some more red eyes are seen in the darkness behind it. Charle doesn't know exactly how many vampires there are, but there are quite many of them.

"Who the hell are you? You’re a vampire, same as me... Why are you doing this?”

"Same as you… do you really think so?"

Outside the cage, all the vampires around Charle laugh appallingly. Among them, a male vampire who first appeared in front of Charle opens his mouth.

"Let me introduce myself first, Earl Ceres? I'm sure you've met me before... But you don't seem to remember. I'm Viscount Ludwig, have you ever heard of it?"

It's only then that Charle remembers the name. The Ludwig family was quite a prestigious family of vampires around here. Until Morris took some of the hunters and invaded their mansion...

"...! You... If you do anything to Morris...!”

Charle tries to hide his uneasiness and spits out his words with the utmost anger and hostility. The surrounding vampires shed cold cynicism.

"Oh my, oh my... You're worried about the vampire hunter even though you look like that? How touching...”

"A vampire claiming to be a faithful pet of a vampire hunter! I really can't watch it with my eyes open!"

"It's because he hasn't tasted the right spiciness yet. Ludwig, do something!”

When Viscount Ludwig, who was still watching in front of the vampires, signals to the servant who was standing on the wall, the servant disappears into the dark. He takes the key out and opens the cage’s lock, taking care not to reach his own hand on the silver.

"I know you had hostility toward Morris. But... what the hell is this?!

"You're too naive, Earl Ceres. It's not just Dietrich that I have bad feelings...

Wouldn't it be natural to look at the people around him?”

Viscount Ludwig grabs Charle by the collar and pushes him to the silver bars. The skin on the silver burns, and Charle feels tremendous pain.

"Aaaahhhhhh...!!”

"A vampire living together in hunter's house! You've probably met a lot of other vampires like us in your social activities before you left your mansion, Earl Ceres. If I let you go, you'll blow our hideouts to Dietrich one by one, hmm?"

"Even though, I won’t say something like...Aaahh!!"

"Is Dietrich so precious? So you won't care if us vampires, who covet human blood for survival, die in his hands, VAMPIRE Earl Ceres?"

"...No...!"

"And, well, to get Dietrich to here, wouldn’t you be our best choice? A pet vampire that the hunter gave his heart to, what a perfect bait."

"What are you going to do to Morris?! And you think Morris will be beaten by your asses?”

"Yes, that Dietrich... Definitely too strong to deal with direct ways. That's why I don't want to deal with him myself."

When Viscount Ludwig finished his words, full of anger and vengeance, the servant who had disappeared before comes back with something… no, someone and drag him into Charle’s cage.

"Gotthold!!!"

A boy about ten years old rolls around on the floor, covered in blood. Blonde hair that should be clean is stained with greasy blood. As soon as Viscount releases Charle, Charle crawls to the side of Gotthold. As Charle gently touch him, Godttold's eyes fly open. The perfectly normal teeth that appear between the open mouths indicate that the child is a normal human being, not a vampire.

"He was quite stubborn. It took me a while to figure out where you went since your mansion’s gone empty."

"You...!"

Gotthold was one of Charle's favorite children when he was in his mansion. He’s not a vampire, but Charle used to help him sometimes because the child's pure heart was very attracting. Since Gotthold really hated parting with Charle when he moved to Morris' house, Charle had told him where he was under Morris’ agreement. So Gotthold used to visit Morris’ house even recently. Ripped wounds and bruises all over his body prove how much torture was inflicted on this child.

Viscount Ludwig grabs Charle's hair from behind. Then, he makes Charle to look down on Gotthold.

"What are you doing!!!"

"Drink well, Earl Ceres... It'll be the last blood you can drink before Dietrich gets here."

As the Viscount signals, one more of the vampires standing outside the cage come in, grabs Charle's chin and opens his mouth to expose his fangs. Charle's fangs gets closer to Gotthold's neck because of the force pressing him from both sides. Charle resists with all his might, but it’s not enough. Gotthold stares at Charle blankly.

"No...!"

"Earl Ceres...”

Charle's fangs touch where the arteries are. The feeling of pumping blood is so close that he can feel it vividly. A little further down here, Charles' fangs will pierce Gotthold's neck.

"Wait, if I kill this boy here, will Dietrich be able to find his way here~? Then we'll just have to turn a little...”

The hands of Viscount twist Charle's body, making his fangs face the lower part of Gotthold’s neck where there’s no artery. Charle breathes a sigh of relief inside, while in pain.

"Not to the point of killing, here will be fine."

"Stop...!"

Soon, Charle's fangs penetrate Gotthold's skin. Gotthold just breathes irregulary at the pain. He’s too exhausted to even cry out. A clear red blood stream flows down the perforated hole. Tears run down from Charle’s eyes in unison of the blood. He struggles to get his fangs out, but Viscount’s hands won't let go of his head for a while. When Gotthold lost his consciousness again, only then Charle could pull his fangs out. Blood spitted out without drinking it flows down his jaws.

"What should we do with this boy, Ludwig?"

"You don't have to hide him too much. If we want Dietrich to come at the right time, put it right on the corner of 12th Street, and he'll eventually find it out."

A vampire drags Gotthold's body and disappears. Charle is lying on the ground, sobbing, as if the blood in his mouth is a deadly poison.

"Why...did you do…”

"It's just one human boy, and you’re really repulsed. I can't believe that we're the same vampire. But, you'll end up coveting human blood...”

"Nonsence…!"

"No matter how much you don't want to eat human blood, a vampire who hasn't drink it for a long time cannot live. This is the most fundamental way to kill a vampire...Hunger."

Viscount Ludwig sits in front of Charle and looks at him with interest in his eyes. Even in a confused state, Charle tries to glare at him with maximum anger.

"You picked the wrong target to point your blade at, Earl Ceres... You hate us same vampires so much, and you went to a hunter and gave your heart. You'll have to pay for it."

"Whoever I give my heart to, it's none of your business!"

"Is it? I do have my vengeance, true, but this is also for our own survival, Earl Ceres. No matter how genius Dietrich is, it'll take him a few days to find you. And after being unable to drink blood for those few days, you’ll completely be out of reason. Then you'll have to covet the blood, not being able to recognize who the only living human in this mansion is...”

“……!!!!!!”

Fear spreads on Charle's face as he understands the meaning of the words. The Viscount turns around with a wry smile and locks the cage again. The vampires around them also disappear into the darkness one by one, leaving Charle shaking behind in the middle of his cage. Finally, Viscount Ludwig turns his head and throws a word at Charle before closing the door of ‘the prison’.

"You seem to have forgotten our instincts, Earl Ceres… so I’ll remind you.

This is the rule of our games… if you don’t kill, you die.”


	4. Chapter 4

It's already been three days since Charle suddenly disappeared. No notes, no marks, so Morris hardly slept, searching for Charle. Morris, who had no way of knowing why Charle had disappeared or where he had gone, was heartbroken. But since he couldn't ask anyone for clues or for help, so he felt like he was going to die of frustration.

"Senior Dietrich, what are you doing here?”

Another vampire hunter, Clovis, who is his favorite junior, asks quizzically. That was quite reasonable, since Morris was now searching through the paperworks in Assiciation building’s own warehouse. After about a day and a half wandering through every corner of town but finding no trace or evidence of Charle, Morris' choice was to see if he could find relevant evidence in a recent vampire-related case handled by other hunters. Morris used to despise writing documents for being so useless, so Clovis’ reaction was very natural.

"It's no big deal. Go back to your business.”

No matter how good Clovis’ skills are, if Morris says he's looking for Charle, a vampire, he must think he's a common "hunting" target. Morris was seriously annoyed by the situation in which he could not ask for a single help. On the other hand, Clovis, who knows nothing, just leaves questions behind and continues to say what he was originally going to say.

"Oh, senior, did you hear that? A couple of days ago, a boy was found in the corner of 12th Street... But something was wrong.”

"What?"

"The whole body was covered with wounds and bruises. And the vampire's teeth marks were not in the usual position, but between the neck and chest. So it seems like that’s the reason why he's still alive, but he's still unconscious because of his severe wounds. It is by a vampire since there’s a teeth mark, but it's quite unusual."

There was no direct mention of Charle, but something feels strange. Morris' genius intuition tells him that this case may have something to do with Charle.

"Do you have any of the victim's personal information?”

"We've identified it by his face. His name is... Gotthold?”

Morris put all the documents he was holding back to their place (no, it would be right to say that he threw them). Clovis is bewildered inside by the sudden change of his senior’s intense atmosphere.

"The boy......where is he now?"

The boy's appearance is terrible. The bruises and wounds that Morris sees in places makes him feel pathetic. But unlike the nurses and doctors around him, Morris' eyes are fixed only on the vampire's teeth marks.

“……”

As soon as he heard Clovis, Morris rushed to the hospital he told him. The discoverers and doctors there canceled all the tests they were trying to conduct when they heard the astounding genius hunter was coming. The famous Morris Dietrich is coming in person, there was no chance that they’d be unable to catch the vampire. They thought the answers would flow out of the famous vampire hunter's mouth without having to do petty examinations. But somehow, isn't the vampire hunter, who arrived in front of this blond boy, staring at him for a long time without saying anything? The people around him were anxious to talk to Morris, but no one dared to open their mouths because of the icy cold energy spurting from him.

Whether the people around him startes at him or not, Morris is deep in thought. He has given his hand to Charle several times. The faint wounds left in his hands and the wounds on this boy's body are much different in depth, but they certainly look the same. When he heard that a boy named Gotthold was a victim, he definitely knew that this had something to do with Charle, but he didn't know the culprit was Charle.

Morris erased the shock and began to think rationally. Charle, who doesn't covet human blood, drinking the blood of Gotthold? It doesn't add up at all. And that's not the only thing suspicious. The wounds on this boy's body. It's too sporadic and serious to be a wound just made by Gotthold himself. And the position of the tooth mark. The place where vampires usually bite is the neck where the aorta passes through. This is the worst position to bite to suck blood. Nevertheless, Charle chose this position to bite.

_Or... or forced to bite._

Morris's genius head began to spin faster than ever. If Charle was forced to bite Godhold, then all this would be explained. The wound on Godhold's body is never something that can be made alone. That's to say, this... this a sign of torture. Then who? To get what?

_Charle._

Gotthold is so close to Charle that he can be said to know him best except himself. If it's to find out where Charle is, and to threaten him...

Morris' intuition tells him the answer quickly. Morris leaps out of his seat and heads out of the hospital. He completely ignores the sound of calling his name anxiously from behind. His steps heads to the place he can think of.

_They tortured Gotthold and kidnapped Charle. They must have found out that Charle is in my house by torturing Gotthold. But if he was taken from the Vampire Hunters’ Association, I would have known. There's no reason for the Association to torture a boy like Gotthold in the first place._

Morris's steps gradually pick up speed. His hands are in a position where he can hold the silver whip hanging from his waist at any time. The sun is slowly setting in the sky. The vampires' time is coming.

_If they had to kidnap Charle, who was staying still at home, it wasn't just a robbery or something light like that. So, there's only one group who has a reason to call Charle out, using such a cruel method...Vampires._

9th Street... 10th Street... 11th Street...

_They would also have their anger towards Charle, who stays with a hunter like me, but taking Charle without killing him means that their direct goal is not Charle. So the thing left is...Me._

12th Street, a street where not many people live. The biggest of them is the Ludwig’s mansion, where Morris himself invaded a few years ago and almost succeeded in exterminating the whole family. It is the only vampire's mansion near 12th Street, and they have good reason to hold a grudge against Morris.

_If you're trying to lure me out with Charle as a bait... I'll gladly join your trivial game!_

Morris pulls out the silver whip that was hanging from his waist and holds it in his hand. Then, without hesitation, he kicks open the front door of the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

The cage was in a room above ground. During the day, the sun poured in through the window where Viscount had left the curtains open. In order to avoid sunlight, Charle had to stick as close as possible to the sunless corner in the cage, so he could hardly move because one side was blocked by silver and the other by sunlight. Because the distance was so close between him and the silver bars, it was more than once or twice that he felt sharp pain after touching silver and taking off reflexively.

A day later, when Viscount came to see Charle, he took off him the handcuffs and shackles that had tied Charle’s hands and feet, saying, "I will give you a reward for obeying so quietly." That's how he puts it, but in fact, Charle is not in a situation where he can run away from the cage anyway, so it was in order to make him move easily when Morris comes later. Viscount touching his hands and feet with the horrifying giggle gave Charle inconvenient chills, but he couldn't do anything.

After two days of lockup, Charle was already in a state of restlessness. Charle could not see right ahead, and could feel his reason slipping out of control moment by moment. He just didn’t see Morris' face for only two days, but he missed Morris tremendously. No, but he also didn't want to see Morris. After a little longer as Viscount planned, he might not be able to recognize Morris. _No, Morris is a strong person, he won’t be bitten by a weak vampire like me... I miss Morris... But if I attack Morris... No, I won’t... No... no..._

And now, on the third day, there was no more sanity left in Charle, who was drooping on the floor. For vampires, being unable to drink blood is like humans being unable to drink water. If a person can't drink a single drop of water for few days, he or she also feels a serious thirst and dies soon. However, for vampires, the thirst for blood is more powerful than the humans who cannot drink water. The thirst for blood causes them to lose their reason and go seriously crazy and insane, for any vampire. In short, it is no different than a hungry beast.

When a vampire is going crazy for thirst, its physical capacity is highly maximized. Charle, who was sagged on the floor, suddenly flutters up and trembles. His eyes are already stained with bright bloody red. From Charle's mouth comes out a growl that seems to belong to a mad beast no matter who hears it. It is a sign that within the range of Charle's physical senses, a prey has entered. Viscount Ludwig, who was watching quietly from the side, opened his mouth.

"He’s finally here."


	6. Chapter 6

There is a creepy silence in the Ludwig mansion. Morris, with a silver whip in one hand, sets his nerves on edge and enters the central hall. It reminds him of a few years ago when he came here before. He knows that the structure of this mansion is quite complex, so if he lets his guard down, he might get into trouble.

Morris stands in the middle of the central hall and looks around slowly. The fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling shakes finely. It's not one or two as expected. They're here.

"You guys have called me here anyway, so why don't you come out and show yourselves?"

There is no response at first. However, the presense of their own icy coldness intensified and soon began to emerge one by one. Morris tries not to show perplexity, keeping his expression cold. The number of vampires... there are too many of them.

"Hello, Morris Dietrich? I heard you're still the most famous hunter in the Vampire Hunters’ Association. I'm just glad to see you.”

"You..."

Morris looks at the vampire slowly descending from the stairway that connects the central hall to the second floor. This is the only Ludwig lineage who Morris didn’t manage to catch when he wiped out this place a few years ago. Because of his sarcastic way of speaking, Morris feels intense anger begin to burn inside him.

"Cut the crap. Where's Charle?"

"Oh, my. I haven't seen you in a while and you aren’t even interested in us a little bit?"

"Shut up, or are you trying to come up right at me?"

"Hahaha, why should I do that? I've got a separate opponent for you...”

Morris barely suppresses the desire to slap a silver whip on that pale face at any moment. There are too many vampires around. They will not act rashly because they know who he is, but he also should not easily fall for provocation. Vampires are creatures who usually don’t group like this. When he hit the head, the rest of the small fries will be scattered quickly. Morris keeps his guard on and matches his eyes with Viscount’s.

"My opponent? Who is it? If you're going to provoke me more than this, get your ass off and bring him in."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't bring him here. I can take you there if you want, well...”

Viscount’s laughters give him the creeps. Morris bites his lips. He thinks it won’t easy to find Charle.

"Then, please follow me, Mr. Dietrich?"

With a cynical smile on his face, Viscount goes back up the stairs. The vampires around Morris only smile meaningfully at Morris, and do nothing. No matter how genius he is, it's crazy to attack one of them here, so Morris doesn't touch them. Obviously, between a vampire and a hunter, it is the hunter who is at the top of the food chain, but Morris feels like they’re circus audiences watching him as a prey, going to a predator. But now, the only option given to him is to chase after the disappeared Viscount, so Morris starts to follow him at a distance. _Whoever comes out, it shouldn’t matter when I win, anyways._

"Krrrr……Aaaahhhhh!!! Argh!!"

At the sound of a beast's painful howling, Morris stops suddenly. _Is that what that fucking vampire bastard referred to as my opponent? I didn't know you'd let a beast in the mansion... Hmph, it's going to be quite annoying…_

It is a room on the top floor where Viscount headed inside. Unlike what Morris thought that there might be a surprise attack on the way up, neither Viscount nor the vampires below watch without saying anything. Morris tightens his grip on the silver whip and takes a quiet deep breath before entering the room.

"...Charle!!!!!!!"

"Now, Mr. Dietrich, your pet dog is here. I was very surprised, what a loyal animal. Oh, since you don't have the key, I'll have to open it for you myself, right?”

"......Wait, did you—"

Viscount opens the lock at an invisible speed and moves aside. But already, he was out of Morris' interest.

Bloody red eyes. Shivering body. Sharply raised fangs. It wasn't the first time he'd seen this in his life as a vampire hunter. A vampire who has completely lost his sanity and gone insane, thirsty for blood. Charle now was nothing more or less than this.

"How dare you—!!!"

In anger, Morris wields the silver whip he was holding in his hand as hard as he can toward Viscount. But he quickly avoids the blow and turns behind Morris.

"I know dearly that you are a great vampire hunter, Mr. Dietrich. I don't think I'll have a good chance of coming at you right now. Because your abilities are enough to catch a completely insane vampire... Then have a good time with your pet dog, genius Hunter Dietrich?"

Even before Morris wields the silver whip again, he goes out into the hallway and slams the door shut. Soon after, Morris can hear the door being locked. Now what's left of the room is just Morris... and Charle who's gone insane.

"Krrrrr..."

From the back of Morris, there comes a sound that is not thought to be the sound of a person— nor not a sane vampire. Morris turns back, trying to calm his trembling heart. Of all Charle's eyes he's seen so far, there were no such bright bloody red eyes. Charle, who rose from his place, comes out of the cage and walks slowly toward Morris.

"Charle... Please come back...Wake up...!"

Though he knows that it is already impossible, Morris calls Charle's name. Those fucking vampires must have forbidden Charle from drinking a single drop of blood after making him bite Gotthold. Charle has starved for too long. TOO long.

_If Charle doesn't drink my blood right now...he’ll die._

Morris is a genius vampire hunter. Most people don’t even stand a chance against completely insane vampires, but Morris has already caught some of those vampires so far. But...now, Viscount was right. The vampire in front of Morris' eyes was the only vampire he could never win.

"Krrr…..Aaaarghhhh!"

Charle, who was gradually narrowing the distance between him and Morris, springs towards Morris in a second.

_Thud—_

"Ugh..."

The sudden attack by Charle pushes Morris to the floor. Charle weighs on Morris with uncontrolled powerful force which is already beyond normal range. One side of Charle’s leg presses hard from Morris' abdomen to his thighs, both arms blocks Morris' shoulders from moving away, and his left hand pushes up Morris’ chin so that his neck was fully exposed. Because of the pressure from above, Morris gasps and breathes hard. Bright red eyes and sharp fangs, clearly visible through the flowing silver hair, were searching for the exact "target" from his neck.

"Charle… with this...”

The red pupil of the predator, who found out its prey, flashes with thirst. Feeling the coldness of the slowly approaching fangs, Morris moves his body very slightly, enduring Charle’s force pushing him down, and closes his eyes tightly.

"See you soon, Charle...”

_Squash—_


	7. Chapter 7

"Urghhhh...Ahhh…”

A groan of pain leaks out of the door. At the same time, the scent of pure blood fills the hallway. The sound of the beast coveting prey, and the groans of the victim underneath soon subside, and complete silence flows. A smile spreads over the face of Viscount Ludwig, who quietly listens to all the happenings outside the door.

Viscount returns to the main hall where the vampires gather. A number of nervous pale faces look back at him.

"Let's celebrate, everyone. _Morris Dietrich, is dead."_


	8. Chapter 8

Charle is having a splitting headache. But the nausea he feels for a moment is soon gone, and he feels as if something is full. The bottom floor is not hard but instead, squishy somehow.

_Wait, it's squishy...?_

Charle opens his eyes with surprise. Then he regrets doing so right away, hoping that he would rather had not opened his eyes.

"...Morris!!!!!!!!! No, noooo!!!!!!!!!"

The floor is full of blood. Morris' body, which now lies beneath Charle, is already bloodstained. From his neck to his clothes, his shoulders, his arms and his hands are all red. Charle checks his own mouth, just to find it bloody as well.

"Morris!!!!! Please open your eyes, please, Morris!!!!!"

Charle tries to wake Morris, frantically shaking him, but Morris' face, already unconscious, remains still. Hot tears burst out of Charle's eyes. The flowing tears melt the blood that had slightly hardened around his mouth. The eyes of Charle, who has been sobbing while clutching the human below, soon turns red again.

"Never...I’ll never forgive... Never...!"

Drinking human blood did not bring back reason to the insane vampire. Charle's eyes are bloodshot this time, not because of the thirst for blood, but by a word very unfamiliar for him, "revenge."

Baam—!!!

Charle’s physical abilities, which had been maximized by lack of blood, have yet to go down again, although he has been given enough blood again. The locked door falls with a roaring sound when Charle firmly kicks it. The lights of the lamps hanging from the hall and the ceiling of the room shake. The silver aura produced by the light hitting the silver whip of Morris is shaken together.

Charle runs through the corridors of the mansion at a tremendous speed. All his senses were concentrated on the vampires, and mostly, the owner of this mansion.

"Now that Dietrich is gone, the rest of the hunters—"

"—Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Charle charges straight at Viscount Ludwig, who was standing in the middle. Because Charle’s breakout was too sudden, Viscount couldn’t avoid him. The two vampires, muddled, falls down from the stairs. They stop at the point where they get off the stairs and become the entrance to the central hall. Charle's body presses hard on Viscount Ludwig, just like when insane Charle was pressing down on Morris. However, even though Viscount failed to avoid Charle due to the situation that happened in a flash, it was already in the calculation.

"Welcome, Earl Ceres. Your welcoming, by the way, is quite aggressive, isn’t it?"

"Shut up!!!! How dare you do that to Morris......I'll kill you the same!!!!!"

"Oh? I didn't know the word ‘kill’ come out of Earl Ceres’ mouth, who'd always talked softly to human boys and VAMPIRE HUNTERS. Earl Ceres, a vampire who can't even think of drinking human blood...”

"You... How dare you...How dare you..."

When Charle tries to deliver a blow to Viscount, he signals to the vampires around them. Then they slowly starts gathering beside them. Though he’s now half out of reason, Charle also feels the silent threat. Charle’s hand, holding the Viscount, shakes.

"I told you, Earl Ceres. Your blade is reversed. You picked the wrong target to attack. We vampires can't live without hunting humans and drinking their blood anyway. Isn’t that the reason why you sucked the blood of the human, no, the hunter below you, not knowing who he is?"

"Shut up!!!"

"Hmph…and vampire hunters hunt us around. Your ‘Master’ Dietrich was one of the most vicious hunters we've ever had. It's all for our survival, Earl Ceres. Didn't I tell you? The rule of our games. You kill or you die. Anyway, if you're really our 'neighborhood,' you'd better think carefully about which side you're on, especially when your ‘Master’ is gone.”

"I will follow Morris, rather than being courteous to you... After I avenge you!!!"

"Oh? If that's the case, we can't help it.”

The vampires around slowly approach Charle. Charle did cry out for revenge, but killing a vampire is not easy. Moreover, no matter how maximized his physical capacities are right now, he doesn’t have a single appropriate weapon in his hands now. There's no chance of winning.

"Earl Ceres, you could have been a great vampire with your abilities... This is too bad.”

The surrounding vampires come closer. They also don't have weapons to kill vampires, but they have numerous fangs and sharp hands. Knowing that he can't shake off the added threat, Charle feels the urge to really kill the Viscount who is smiling under him.

_Whoosh—_

"Argh!!!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Urgh…!"

At the flash of light, the vampires who were surrounding Charle from the stairs’ side are sent flying to the sides. Screams also come from vampires inside the hall, who saw the shape standing on the stairs.

"Morris Dietrich?! But he said he was dead!!”

"Look at those bloodstains!! I'm sure Ceres did bite him, but...”

"How is he alive?! Even an insane vampire can’t kill him!?”

"Did he become a vampire, too?? No, but he's fine with the silver!!”

"Oh, oh my... Now we're all gonna die!!”

The silver whip in Morris’ hand sparkles in the light. Morris, although he is bloodstained, sends an alive, fierce look to everyone standing in the hall. Black hair shakes little by little when he comes down the stairs one by one.

"...Dietrich?!"

"...Morris!!!!!!!"

Charle and Viscount, who are tangled on the floor, are both surprised at the sudden entrance. But they are just feeling the different kind of surprise. Unlike the shock of Viscount, Charle calls Morris' name with almost painful joy.

"Morris!!!"

"...Get ahold of yourself.”

Even though he’s in front of Charle, who’s calling out his name desperately, Morris' expression does not change much. What he just said contained considerable coldness. Charle hears that and suddenly regains his reason. And before it's too late, he does what he can to help Morris.

"Argh!!!"

Having been devastated by Morris' sudden appearance, which he thought was dead, Viscount shrieks of pain after being hit by Charle’s fist with powerful force. Before he could regain his stance, Charle quickly rises slightly from him and turns his body upside down. Viscount struggles, but Charle's body is already pressing down on his upper body, making him difficult to move. After seeing it, some vampires around try to move forward, but retreat as Morris lifts his silver whip. Most vampires are already backpedaling further behind.

"...Move."

As Charle stepped back from Viscount, Morris wields the silver whip at Viscount Ludwig with all his might. It's a perfect hit. Even if Charle no longer presses him on top, he can no longer hold himself properly.

"You monkeys, watch carefully. From now on, anyone that touches me or Charle will be treated like this.”

In front of the frightened vampires, Morris draws the sharply divided silver dagger from his bosom. And then, without a moment's hesitation, he goes down toward Viscount’s chest.

_Squash—_

"Aaahhhhh!!"

"Run!!!"

The body of Viscount Ludwig evaporates, and the terrified vampires run out of the mansion. The footsteps of the vampires soon die down. The only thing filling the empty central hall is the breathes of Morris and Charle. As soon as he senses that all the danger is gone, Charle turns to Morris.

"Morris!!! Are you...Are you all right?! I... I..."

"It's all righ...urgh…!"

Charles jumps into Morris' arms. It seems that his tension wore off, which made him burst into tears he’d been holding back. Morris sits on the floor because of dizziness, which he had barely been holding back with his mental strength.

"I...I drank…Mo...Morris’ blood...!”

Since Morris thinks it’d be no use to try to calm Charle down, Morris invokes healing magic directly on his wounds while hugging the sobbing Charle in his arms. The wound begins to heal at a rapid pace. By the time the wound has healed to some extent, Charle straightens up and raises his head.

"Are you done crying?"

"Mo, Morris...But how did you...?”

"Look closely where your tooth marks are, you idiot.”

In the words, Charle looks closely at Morris' bloody neck. It was obviously stained with blood, but he cannot find the teeth marks which should be quite clear. To dumbfounded Charle, Morris raises his left wrist. A visible hole. Morris' healing magic will stop the blood from keep flowing out, but the scar is likely to remain.

"I’ll explain the details later. First of all, we should clean up the bloodstains, so we won’t get any needless suspicions, and go home. I'm a little dizzy, but...”

"Morris......let me help you.”

"No, I can deal with...Ugh..."

Morris tries to get up from his seat and falls back because of the dizziness that comes to him again. So Charle, sobbing as he mumbles that it’s all his fault, had to clean up all the bloodstains of Morris, who gave up trying to soothe him. As they leave the mansion, Charle helps Morris all the way back home. Morris thinks it's ironic that Charle, who he should have protected, eventually helps him and takes him home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of nsfw included (?
> 
> Uh I was told that this is not nsfw , but opinions varied in the Korean version so...

After returning home, since Charle hadn’t been able to eat(?), sleep, and wash for three days, Morris forced him to go to the bathroom immediately. After taking a shower and changing into a pajama gown, Charle call Morris, and the reply comes from the garden.

"Morris, now you should wash...”

"Just to cool my head for a moment. The wound hasn't fully healed yet, so it's better not to wash anyways."

“……”

"Don't be like that. It's not your fault."

Even though he heard Morris’ words, Charle lowers his head and said nothing. Morris, who saw it, sighs and beckons Charle to come closer.

"Come here, we still have quite a long time before the sun rises. Let’s take a short break in the garden and calm ourselves."

Charle quietly goes and sits by the bench where Morris sits. He closes his eyes tightly when Morris' left wrist comes into his sight, which has long stopped bleeding but is reddish. Morris brought a bandage and begins to wrap it around his wrist, as if he thought he shouldn't show the wound in front of Charle’s eyes. It was Morris who broke the silence between the two.

"Charle."

"Yes..."

"Do you want me to keep working as a vampire hunter, or not?”

Charles can't answer Morris' question right away. Because he's a vampire, and Morris is a hunter, it used to be a bit of a burden when they were together.

"I don't hate it......you have to do what you want, Morris, regardless of what I think."

"If you don't like it, tell me for sure. Well, I can do something else anytime, it doesn’t have to be a hunter.”

He’s right. Morris' time as a vampire hunter wasn't that long anyway. Before that, he was known as a genius healer. Morris could always go back to the past if he wanted to. But...

"Morris, you... don’t hunt vampires like me. It's reassuring to think that a hunter like you is protecting me."

“…!”

Morris looks quite surprised. Soon a smile spreads to his face.

"It's right that I’m protecting you… But if you suddenly disappear again, I’m gonna treat you much harsher than now, be prepared for it! It wasn't your fault, but do you know how hard it was for me to find you?"

"...I'm sorry... I...”

"Again! I said it wasn't your fault today!”

"But..."

Morris shakes his head as if he had given up. Charle asks Morris what he has been curious about, since he knows by experience that he will hear another nagging if he stays silent.

"But Morris, at the mansion... What exactly happened?"

"Didn't you notice? Well, you were out of his mind in the first place, so you won’t remember clearly. You always drank less blood than other vampires because you drank only a little bit of my blood. Naturally, your body would have adapted to that amount of blood. That means the amount of blood you need to get back to your senses is much less than they calculated. And you know, my blood has more soul energy than the average person, so if the blood you're going to drink is mine, then the amount you need is much less. So they'd think I'd have died of an excessive bleeding by the time you came to your senses, but it hadn’t work out that way. Still, it was a little dangerous."

  
"Ah..."

"You were supposed to bite my neck, but at the last second I moved my arm and put my wrist under your fangs. Even so, you needed quite a bit of blood to get your condition back. The idiots who didn't know this just saw the blood on my neck and thought I survived after I got my throat bitten by an insane vampire."  
"Morris, you really are a genius... How can you think of that there...”

"Hmph, that's nothing for a genius like me, if it’s to save me and my vampire."

"My vampire...? Wait, Morris!! You’re really, even in this situation!!"

Morris looks at Charle with ease as he blushes and protests. Then he continues to talk with a playful but yet complicated face.

"Why, you don't like that you're a vampire?”

"That's..."

Charle’s mood subsides again. In fact, he has thought about this more than just once or twice.

"Because I'm a vampire, you can't work comfortably, and you have to hide me all the time... If it weren't for me being a vampire, wouldn't it be much better? So, if I were a normal human being...If then..."

"You wouldn’t have met me. ”

"What...?"

Charle looks at Morris in surprise at the moment. Morris continues to talk with his signature grin on his face.

"You know I don't care about others that much if they’re just one of the ordinary people. It's a waste of time to pay attention to people who don't even have anything special. Especially if he’s just a normal noble.”

"Morris...!"

"Because I'm a vampire hunter, of course I'm interested in vampires. Most of them are just objects of treatment. But you… You don't covet the blood of humans, even though you’re a vampire, and you're even so obedient to a vampire hunter like me. That’s why I had interest in you when I first saw you, Charle. If you weren't a vampire, you wouldn't have met me, would you? You still don't want to be a vampire?"

Charle, who was absent-minded, soon awakes and looks at Morris, who’s smiling leisurely. _If the reason why I could meet Morris is because I’m a vampire…if that’s so…_

"I'll take that back. If the reason I could be like this with you is because I'm a vampire, I think that's enough.”

"Yes, that's the attitude...”

Morris, who was sitting next to Charle with one leg crossed, relaxes his legs and turns to Charle. Charle is too well aware of Morris' such posture.

"While you're locked up... I'm sorry I couldn't go faster. It's been three days, so it must have been really hard for you...”

"No, it's me who should be sorry, look what I've done to you...”

"I told you it wasn't your fault!”

"Morris, it's also not your fault that you came late...!"

"Phew, let's stop. You've been struggling on your own anyway, so I'll have to give you a prize for that."

Morris' eyes shine. Even though he is not a vampire, his eyes sparkles red like a ruby. Whenever this happens, Charle sometimes thinks that Morris should use his eyes as a weapon when hunting vampires.

Morris turns completely to face Charle. There's a wooden pillar behind Charle, so he can't go backwards anymore. Charle has no intention of going backwards anyways.

Feeling Morris' lips getting closer, Charle closes his eyes slightly.

...but he slips his eyes open again when the expected touch doesn’t come. Morris' eyes, which is stopped right in front of him, are fixed to Charle’s mouth.

"Morris...?"

"Sorry, I've been lost in thought for a moment.”

Then Morris’ right hand grabs Charles' chin. His hands make Charle to open his mouth, while Charle is dumbfounded because of the sudden grasp.

“…?!?”

"Why are you so surprised? It's a kiss for my only vampire, and I thought I should make it look more special, more like I’m giving it to a vampire."

"What...?

Ignoring Charle looking at him with his eyes wide open, Morris puts the index finger of his right hand into Charle’s mouth. As he gently presses down on the fangs of vampires in Charle’s mouth, red blood drops soon form.

“…!!!”

"It's all right, it doesn't hurt at all. It's hard to say that this is a wound anyway."

Morris, who removes his finger from Charle’s mouth, applies the blood as if he was applying lipstick on his lips. His blood permeates into his lips, which is originally quite red. Charle tries hard to slow down his accelerating heartbeat. Morris chuckles as Charle’s facial expression slowly turns bright red, with his gaze avoiding Morris’.

"It’s because you're a vampire. Will this make it look more delicious?"

"You don't have to do that.....!”

Morris kisses Charle right away without giving him a chance to say anything else. Charle feels the unique aroma of Morris’ blood and the touch of his lips, which only belongs to Morris. To be exact, Morris leads Charle toward his lips to erase the bloodstains he just put on.

"Um..."

"Why, is it tasty?”

"No, what I mean is...ngh…"

Morris, who briefly asked a short question, blocks Charle’s mouth again. Charle twists slightly when his out of breath, but gives up when Morris doesn’t let him go yet. Morris’ tongue licks Charles' fangs lightly, nudging them repeatedly. Vampires' fangs are much more sensitive than other teeth because they have different structures from ordinary human fangs. As Morris continues to touch his fangs as if it’s fun, Charles' body trembles at the given stimulus.

"Morris, stop...”

"Huh? Stop it?"

Morris looks at Charle as if to say “You don’t really want me to stop, do you”. Charle, who briefly catched up his breath, looks back at Morris. Although his breath hasn't calmed down completely yet, Charle’s eyes are already begging Morris for more.

"Should I really stop?"

"No..."

"Well? Tell me for sure, otherwise I don't know.”

"Morris... you know it all…”

"Me? Well, the last thing I heard was to stop. Then I should—"

This time, Charle moves his head forward to stop Morris, who was playfully saying that he really doesn't know. Charle’s tongue slides into Morris' mouth, which was already open.

"Hmm..."

Morris usually kisses first, so Morris opens his eyes slightly and looks at him with surprise for a while, following Charle’s desired movement. Charle, on the other hand, explores the hunter's mouth as if he doesn't want Morris to fall away from him even a little. Morris opens his mouth again when the two fall apart for a breath.

"... Long time no see, I didn't expect Charle to be this bold. How dare you covet the mouth of a genius hunter like me.”

"So... please don't stop... Morris..."

"Okay, that's the correct answer, Charle."

Then Morris' lips come into Charle’s eyes. There’s a scratch in his smooth lips. A vivid red line begins to bloom there. It’s probably made by Charle’s fangs when he was envading Morris’ mouth.

"Morris...! Your lips... I…again...!"

Only then does Morris notice his bloody lips. Charle's pale face turns paler, as if he had made a big mistake. Morris rolls his eyes as if he really can't bear it.

"This isn’t the first or second time this happened. Don't you think it's time to adjust?"

"But today...! You've already lost a lot of blood, and here you are again bleeding...”

When Morris gives a strong glare to Charle, he closes his mouth, pressed by the silent message. While Charle was gazing down at the floor, avoiding Morris’ eyes, Morris takes his mouth to Charle’s one ear and whispers in a small voice.

"By the way...I was just joking when I said you covet the mouth of a genius like me, but it became real, huh? Because as a vampire, you still have the instinct to covet blood. “

"Morris..."

Charle, who doesn't know why Morris is saying such a thing, shivers with guilt and tension. Moreover, because of his posture, Morris' neck was right in front of his mouth, so Charle had to close his eyes again not to see it. Morris feels this, so he licks Charle’s earlobe slightly as if to make him relax a bit. At the sudden damp touch, Charle’s body shudders. Morris, who returned to his original position by crossing all the way from Charle’s ears, to his cheeks, and to his mouth, lifts Charle’s closed eyelids softly. Seeing the two red eyes looking eagerly at him, mixed with complex emotions, he feels content.

"However, I'll take the price for making me bleed, so be prepared for it.”

After saying that, Morris climbs up Charle, supporting himself by pressing down on Charle’s shoulders. He puts his knees on Charle’s thighs and grabs the shoulders with his hands to maintain balance. Charle groans slightly under the suddenly added weight, but tries not to move as much as possible to keep Morris from falling. Looking down from the top of Charle, Morris grabs Charle’s head and makes him face upwards as if he doesn't like it when Charle isn't looking at him. At that momentary move, Charle is startled, and looks at Morris with wide eyes.

"If I were a vampire, I might be able to find out what your blood tastes like... of course not drinking so much like the other vampires, but I think it would be okay if I tasted a little bit as you do to me. Don't you agree?"

Morris, who had his arms stretched out, folds his arms so that his elbows would rise on Charle’s shoulders. So naturally, as the distance between Morris and Charle grow closer, Charle gulps down. The movements of his Adan’s apple are quite well seen because his neck is completely exposed.

"Mo, Morris...”

"Continue talking. It looks interesting when it moves.”

Morris observes him curiously from above. Charle is so close to Morris that he can't say anything properly and only gulps down his rising saliva. Morris touches and tickles Charle’s Adam's apple, which occasionally flutters up and down. He then grabs Charle’s throat, and sweeps him down with a gesture that he would have done if he were a vampire. At Morris' play, Charle couldn’t bear the ticklishness, so he wriggles and moves.

"Stay still, I might fall!”

"Um...B,but...Ah..."

Morris, who is shaken by the moving Charle, gains his balance again. From Charle’s mouth, groans keep coming out. His body is already being slowly exhausted by Morris’ caress.

"Are you tired? Shall I stop?"

"It, it's okay... Ha...ah..."

"You don’t look that fine to me, but if you say so… Well, I guess I'm fine. But I think it’ll be better to finish this quickly, hmm?”

Morris grins and grabs Charle's chin again and fix his eyes to match his own. Charle looks at Morris imploringly with his eyes half closed.

"Take the blood you made me spill from my lips. Instead, I'll take what I can take from you."

After saying that, Morris' lips overlap again with Charle’s. Unlike the relatively soft touch earlier, Morris' tongue flutters more aggressively this time. The tongue that intrudes into Charle’s mouth leads him without giving him a chance to respond properly. As Charle’s tongue glides through Morris' lips, the taste of the blood that Morris spilled earlier spreads sweetly into his mouth.

"Um...oh…"

"Are you having a hard time already? I still have something to take away from you."

That was Morris' response when Charle knocked Morris' chest slightly in pain and shook his head to make Morris fall. Morris, who let Charle rest for a very short time, kisses him again soon. Because of the cut oxygen, Charle’s face distorts with pain again, yet his eyes are still pleading.

"Aahh...ha…ngh…Mo...rris..."

"Shh. Stay quiet.”

Morris' tongue penetrates into Charle’s mouth again and gently sweeps his teeth from incisors, through his fangs, to molars. When Morris stayed where Charle’s fangs are while gently stroking him, Charle had to accept the caress in a state of full nervousness, worried that he might hurt Morris again. Morris looks at the shuddering Charle as if he is cute, and raises his hand, squeezing Charle’s cheek and neck, sending the stimulus. Charle is completely nervous to be careful not to hurt Morris, especially when he struggles with lack of oxygen. However Morris, who knows that Charle wants more despite his struggles, does not let him go easily, enjoying Charle’s reactions. In the end, Charle gives up at the constant attacks given to his body, and holds onto Morris' arm and endures the agony. Then he lets the pleasure provided by Morris run all over his body.

"Ha…...Ahhh……"

"That should be enough, huh?”

Morris, who has been playing around Charle for a long time, finally parts from him. Charle glances at Morris with his closed eyes slowly opening again. Morris' eyes are still sparkling, while Charle's eyes are blurry. It must have been quite hard for him. Though now Charle can finally breathe freely, his breath is still rough and irregular.

"We should be going inside now. You and I, anyway, have gone through a lot today, so we need to get some rest."

"Morris...Wait."

"Ah?"

"...I missed you. For three days, even after knowing I'd be made to bite you... I missed you so much even though I didn't want you to come...”

"...hmph, of course...”

Morris gets up first, grabs Charle and raises him. But since he lost a lot of blood earlier, he suddenly feels the dizziness and settled down soon after Charle caught him reeling. Morris holds his right hand on forehead and waits until his shaky vision calms down. After that, Morris opens his mouth again.

"Charle, you’re really… the vampire I want to hunt the most."

"Come here, Charle. If you get kidnapped or something again, I’ll be really tired."

"Morris, you haven't even finished your dish properly yet, aren't you hungry? Are you all right?”

"I'm fine, just worry about your body instead."

"But I already drank a lot of your blood earlier, so I'm feeling so full...”

"Then that's the words for the future. Think as you like."

“…?”

"And I've been thinking, I'm gonna have to tie you up from now on.”

"Morris, it’s not like I’m really a pet dog! You don't have to...”

"What if you slip out of the range I can cover?"

"...not the silver."

"Oh? Silver... Why, it reminds me, sometimes I do wanna see you screaming my name, trembling in pain."

_"MORRIS!!!!!!"_

"I’m kidding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! And thanks again Asteria for letting me borrow this AU settings :D
> 
> Comments are big encouragements for me ^o^
> 
> \+ If you want to know some more details of this fic, check out my Twitter (https://twitter.com/sorlteny) !


End file.
